


【冷戰組】無心之人

by firelikegoldenyears



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Out of Character, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelikegoldenyears/pseuds/firelikegoldenyears
Summary: 你終究變成這副模樣
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【冷戰組】無心之人

鋥亮的黑色皮鞋踏過古舊的木板，咣咣作響。你身後黑壓壓的人群，隨後坐上一排排的木製長椅。待你整理好西裝，牧師拾級而上，站在講台，帶領眾人誦讀哀悼的禱文。朗讀聲響徹整個教堂，而你隱隱約約地，聽到斷斷續續的哭泣聲。抽泣之聲令你想起，你正出席朋友的喪禮這個事實。流淚，是正常不過，甚至你應該如此。

心湖早已乾涸，徒見一道道乾裂的斷縫，隙縫下是無盡深淵。你凝望那道深不可測的黑暗，不禁凄然冷笑，你知道深淵下空無一物，而你的面具底下早已亳無波瀾。荒蕪，冷清，空虛，你是何時吃掉躍動的心臟?

也許一切是命中注定。

「你終究變成這副模樣。」霎時間軟綿綿的聲音在你的耳邊縈繞，寥寥數字像那黏膩的軟糖，糊住剎那間的思想，糊住你的身軀，使你動彈不得。

然而腦海裏那模糊的身影，連同亦真亦假的記憶卻逐漸鮮明起來。

雪國的幽靈重現眼前。蓬鬆卻稍為凌亂的銀白捲髮，那雙炯炯有神的紫寶石與紅潤的臉頰透着亮麗的光澤。男人身披卡其色的大衣，戴着破破爛爛的紅圍巾，高大的身影使平凡無奇的搭配顯得醒目。這正是你的故友伊萬. 布拉金斯基。

回憶像一層薄紗，不論遠近橫豎，人們看到的只是若隱若現的夢幻，白茫茫的朦朧使人浮想聯翩，在腦海構造最美好的幻象。正因如此，記憶的主人才能將流金歲月牢牢鎖進匣子裏，讓時光不從隙縫悄悄溜走。

你們在大學相識，至於相識的經過，你也記不清了。不過最後一次見面的支末倒記得清楚。

那是某冬日的中午，晶瑩剔透的雪花如羽毛在空中慢慢飄舞，緩緩落地。樹木披上雪白外衣，綠葉抵不住冬風的強烈攻勢，早已褪去，白衣之下偶爾露出褐色的樹幹。公園人來人往，卻沒人駐足停留。你算是罕客之一。你撥去長椅上的積雪，安頓過後，雙手捧着剛才在星巴克買的咖啡，輕抿一口。

「嗨阿爾，我們很久没見呢。」軟綿綿的嗓音，你總覺得在哪裏聽過，但想不起來。你正想抬頭確認來者的身份，卻被裊裊升起的白煙模糊了眼前的玻璃鏡片。

「是伊萬啊，我們在大學認識，剛才看見你坐在長椅，便上前打個招呼。」他面露微笑，與明亮的一雙紫水晶相互輝映。

「原來是你，難怪這種孩子氣的嗓音這麼熟悉。事先聲明，我想不到有更好的形容，絕無貶義。」你不忘調侃眼前的好友。

「哈，是嗎？你最近過得怎麼樣？」他對你的調侃無動於衷，臉上還掛着那副訕訕的笑容。

你心裏納悶，你記得在大學時代，你倆每次見面都要戲弄對方一番，就像你喊伊萬為「北極熊」，伊萬也不忘叫你「肥宅」。你曾拿他的嗓音開玩笑，就像「Hero 現在跟一個高得離譜的小男孩說話」之類的。不消一會兒，他從牆角出來，拿着比百科全書還要厚的字典追着你打，直至你投降為止。自此以後，你不敢就伊萬的嗓音開過分的玩笑。而他則經常就你的「偉大」事蹟借題發揮。你只好尷尬應付:「Hero無所畏懼，你說的都是幻覺，不存在的。」

你放下手中的紙杯，向身旁的舊同學大吐苦水，抱怨舊時懷抱的夢想被現實踐踏殆盡，每天得說出一句又一句違心話，無窮無盡的加班已使身心麻木，諸如此類對生活的怨懟。

「……這真是遺憾呢。」他欲言又止，思索良久才吐出寥寥數字，臉上那道彎弧依舊缺乏人的温度，怎麼摘也摘不掉。

「那麼，你又過得如何？」你生硬地尋找話題。

眼前的人一聲不響，似乎思索着甚麼。

「以前你……」你按耐不住性子，想將心底話傾盤而出，但被他打斷。

「有些東西一旦戴上就不能摘不掉，有些東西一旦失去便不能復得。失卻了温度，這就是我現在的生活。」銀髮的青年語調平穩，淡然地吐出這句萬分無奈的話，然而笑靨仍粘在面上，仿佛靈魂已從肉體分割開去。

你一時愣住，想不出該說甚麼安慰眼前的好友。最後你選擇沉默不語，畢竟你不太明白伊萬的意思。

「你知道甚麼是吃自己的心嗎？」伊萬不容分說，繼續剛才的話語。他伸出冰冷的指尖，欲觸碰對方深處，將那怦怦直跳的心臟攪碎，活生生地掏出。

「拋棄多餘的感情，便是吃自己的心。一開始並無大礙，我心中暢快得很，久而久之，我發現缺了甚麼，但再也找不回了。於是變成現在這副模樣呢。」伊萬收回指尖，與此同時宣告對話的結束。

長椅上的咖啡氤氳靉靆，可惜風無情劃過，那帶着些許暖意的水汽驟然消散。

他的話，你似懂非懂，好比只看見葫蘆的大概，可能是沒有切身體會這種空虛的緣故吧。你想打破令人尷尬的沉默，心中縱有無數話匣子，但能擠出只有一句司空見慣的寒喧:「喂，老兄，留個號碼吧，好讓以後有個照應。」你欲搭上他的肩膀，他卻報以微笑，卸下你的好意，一去不回頭。漸行漸遠，蒼白的身影與茫茫白雪融為一體，消失不見。

「老兄，沒事吧？有甚麼不開心可以找我。」朋友搭上你的肩膀，打斷綿長的思緒。湛藍的雙眸若有還無地對上眼前的朋友，你淡然地說你沒事，很好。然後推開厚重的大門，離開莊穆的教堂。

驀然回首，虛幻的身影已然消散，化成零落的霜華。剛才在耳畔回盪着的嗓音也從腦海消失得無影無蹤。你苦笑，你沒想到，終於明瞭那句話的深意。

Fin


End file.
